


Untitled

by Pandoraylam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, FanFiction Cover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandoraylam/pseuds/Pandoraylam





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AreYouTryingToDeduceMe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AreYouTryingToDeduceMe).



 

 

You can reblog on tumblr [here](http://pandoraylam.tumblr.com/post/44407208745/untitled-art-and-writting-by)

and read here: _[FL+art 1](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/16386609235/the-first-time-john-sees-sherlock-wearing-one-of)_  -  _[FL+art 2](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/16619747418/a-follow-up-to-this-art-ficlet-im-sorry-also-a) - [FL+art 3](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/16913085013/eventually-john-finds-himself-regularly-at-baker) - [FL+art 4](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/17021714471/i-cannot-escape-angst-i-cant-im-sorry-this-is) - [FL 5](http://areyoutryingtodeduceme.tumblr.com/post/17310757319/i-really-wish-there-was-art-to-go-with-this-one)_

_There are a traduction into Spanish too ^^  
_

_[Untitled series](../series/21740)  by [Picjanne](../users/Picjanne/pseuds/Picjanne)_


End file.
